


Remembering

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj tries to remember the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This is very AR! The only thing I knew of Asajj was what I had read on wookiepedia, but it seemed like an interesting challenge, and this idea popped into my head after reading that Obi liked calling her “my dear”. I had finished this on February 1st but was one day late to post, and figured I’d just post it as it’s own story, but since the challenge was extended, enjoy!
> 
>  **Timeframe:** around 22 BBY

It was morning, and Asajj couldn’t remember anything that happened last night. She remembered Dooku coming to find her almost a week ago, and leaving with him two days ago to meet his master, but after that it became a huge blur. She sat up in the bed, checked the chrono and remembered her meeting in two hours. She got up and looked around, vaguely recalling Dooku showing her the place after reaching Coruscant, and him telling her she could stay here till they left.

As she walked to the adjoining refresher she tried using a Jedi memory-enhancing technique that her old Master had taught her. It didn’t work as well as she hoped but she did recollect a few more memories. She remembered leaving the room a little after Dooku, and stopping at a cantina. She had seen a human man standing at the bar, and had talked to him. She sighed as the memory slipped away again, and got into the shower. As she washed her body, she noticed bruises starting to form on her arms and legs and a soreness resonating through her muscles. She knew what had caused the soreness but didn’t know _who_. The bruises were a whole other matter.

Asajj dried off and walked over to where she had stashed her bag with her belongings, thinking of the previous night. She rubbed her bald head in frustration when no more memories would come, and grabbed the flowing dress Dooku had told her to wear. It was casual enough that most wouldn’t have looked twice, which was what they wanted.

After dressing she met Dooku outside the building and they left to meet Darth Sidious.

~~~

Asajj spent five hours in training with Dooku, while being watched by Sidious. When she finally returned to the room Dooku had provided she felt too exhausted to move. She slumped to the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, not remembering her previous forgotten day.

When she awoke, her head was pounding and she noticed more bruises on her body than before she had left. The only good thing about waking up was her mind offering her more clarity to the missing day. Asajj didn’t know if it was because of something that had happened during the training duel or the full night’s rest, but she now had a clear memory of that night.

She remembered leaving this room and going for a walk, and ending at a cantina a few blocks away. She remembered having a few drinks, and then a drunken human male starting a fight with her. She had held her own just fine as she remembered, with the Force on her side of course she had, but the man had also gotten in a few punches and kicks of his own. Then a man had stepped between them. He had held a lit lightsaber between the two of them, and had warned off the drunken man.

“I could have handled him just fine!” She remembered snapping at him, insulted that he would end her fight. Insulted that a Jedi had interfered with her business.

Asajj remembered sitting back down and ordering another drink. The Jedi had sat next to her, sipping his own drink. He had apologized to her, but she wasn’t sure what he was even apologizing for. They continued to sit there; she drank three more drinks, while he had one more. She ignored him the whole time, and finally stood to leave. She wobbled a bit on her feet and he quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

Thinking back now she still didn’t understand her actions of that night. She hadn’t understood them as she sat there with him and she didn’t understand them now. She had let him walk her out of the cantina, and she had let him guide her to a nearby park, where they had sat and talked for a little while. She remembered talking with him about some of his adventures, and after he had pried she talked about meeting a Jedi Master. She didn’t tell him a name, but it felt good to share her experiences, to be able to talk, maybe not openly, but at least talk about her old Master that she had known such a short time. She may have shared her experiences with her Jedi Master, but she made absolutely sure not to mention who she was meeting tomorrow or her meeting with Dooku just a few days previous.

They had sat there talking for over an hour, and she had sobered up quite a bit since then. So she had no excuse for her behaviour of what happened next. She had been sitting there staring at the man’s face, while he looked ahead, and when he turned to look at her she kissed him.

Asajj sat up on the bed, running her hands over the light workout pants and shirt she had been given to train in. She sat there thinking of the night she had shared with that man. She knew without a doubt that she would be dead right now if her new Master had found out about any of this, and she became determined to hide this from both Sith Lords at any cost. It had been a wonderful night and was one of the best of her life. She had enjoyed just being herself, being a woman. Not an apprentice or an assassin. She had enjoyed feeling loved if only for that one night. She had enjoyed hearing Obi call her “my dear”, but she knew, as of last night, any repeat of that previous night was not feasible. As much as she might hate it, Obi-Wan Kenobi had now become her enemy. Her first task from Darth Sidious was to kill Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan’s apprentice.

 

**_THE END_ **  



End file.
